


History & Physical

by OldBeginningNewEnding



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Doctor Crowley, M/M, Nurse Aziraphale, PWP, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Possessive Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldBeginningNewEnding/pseuds/OldBeginningNewEnding
Summary: Generally, the nursing staff tended to part like seas whenever Dr. Crowley made his rounds. The man was brilliant but—to put it simply—he was arrogant, a natural troublemaker, and when the occasional literal shit hit the fan, he lashed out with snarling threats and warnings to"Do your job better."In his defense, however, his behavior did improve when a certain NP joined him for rounds.It was obvious that Dr. Crowley was trying to get into Mr. Fell’s pants– er, scrubs. But Mr. Fell was hardly impressed and seemed to pay the hepatologist no mind. He always kept a straight face, a gentle smile, and floundered about trying to keep a proper distance between the two.He certainly kept Dr. Crowley on his best behavior.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 257





	History & Physical

**Author's Note:**

> **warning: this is shameless smut and the roles of professionals in these scenarios vary with the type of hospital, the specific contract, and level of training so what’s portrayed in this fic def doesn’t reflect typical job descriptions. i just wanted to write porn y’all**

Generally, the nursing staff tended to part like seas whenever Dr. Crowley made his rounds. The man was brilliant, surely, but—to put it simply—he was arrogant, a natural troublemaker, and when the occasional literal shit hit the fan, he lashed out with snarling threats and warnings to _Do your job **better**._

His patients loved him however. He had a brilliant mind and always stayed up to date on the latest treatment options and busted his ass off to get his patients the care they needed—which was _partly_ the reason why he’d never gotten more than a slap on the wrist and told to “stop marauding the nursing staff.” A bit like Housewithout the limp, like Dr. Cox without the rants—but with a _smidge_ more of explosive anger.

In his defense, however, his behavior _did_ improve. He was still a nightmare to work with, but he made sure he was on his best behavior (which might not be saying much) when a certain NP joined him for rounds.

It was easy to tell with how Dr. Crowley immediately stopped berating the LVNs when Mr. Fell gave him _that_ look, how that swagger of his turned into a suave _saunter_ whenever he spotted Mr. Fell from across the halls, and how he always draped himself across Mr. Fell’s shoulders to discuss patient care when the other man was chart reviewing.

It was obvious that Dr. Crowley was trying to get into Mr. Fell’s pants– er, scrubs, as it were. But Mr. Fell was hardly impressed and seemed to pay the hepatologist no mind. He always kept a straight face, a gentle smile, and floundered about trying to keep a proper distance between the two.

Like Dr. Crowley, Mr. Fell prided himself in patient care—he strove to be the epitome of professionalism. To the more sadistic of the nursing staff, many often gifted Mr. Fell with little treats for putting up with Dr. Crowley’s boorish behavior with grace. The other half of them were merely grateful whenever Mr. Fell rotated there.

It certainly kept Dr. Crowley on his best behavior.

* * *

“’ _Oh, it’ll be fun working together, we’d make such a great team!’_ ugh. What a bloody joke.” Crowley loosened his tie and yes—while working with his angel certainly was a dream come true (like _hell_ he’d trust his high risk patients with anyone else), working so close to the NP made a slew of other problems appear.

His raging blue balls for one.

“Doctor?” his angel’s soft voice called, and Crowley sighed. Even in the privacy of his own office, couldn’t he drop formalities just _once?_

“Yes, angel, you know you can call me— _ngk!”_

Crowley’s breath not only caught in his throat, but lodged in there and stuck tight at the sight of his angel by the doorway, all wrapped in his buttoned-up white coat and sheer stockings covering his legs, and down to his feet were— _good lord —_ little kitten heels.

Crowley was imagining them slipping off as he hoisted those legs over his shoulders when the teasing minx had the gall to ask, “Is this a bad time?”

Crowley spent years building a status for himself, a reputation of a smooth, suave man of action who knew what he wanted and got it at his request. “No, no! Come right on in ange— _ahem_ Mr. Fell.” That all seemed to melt to a puddle of goo at the wake of those kitten heels clacking against the hardwood floors.

Crowley’s brain did similar as Aziraphale made himself right at home atop Crowley’s desk, primly crossing his ankles and giving Crowley a nice peek at the garter straps poking out just under where his white coat had ridden up.

“I was ah…hoping to get a second opinion on something.”

“Is that so?” Crowley murmured, sitting back against his chair, the picture of calm, as though there wasn’t an obvious bulge tenting his pants at the very moment.

He watched as those sea-storm eyes glanced down to his crotch and a smile tugged at those pouty, kissable lips. “Yes, I realize this is a…sudden request but ah…well I am due for a physical, you see…”

 _Oh, I’d like to get very physical with you angel._ “I do see…well, I suppose I can spare some time,” he drawled, sitting up and very nearly having a heart attack as Aziraphale unbuttoned his coat and let the garment drop to the floor.

His _slutty_ little angel looked back at him with that same, prim, pretty smile he had whenever he narrowly evaded the doctor’s advances when they were alone in the halls, when Crowley had pinned him to the wall of the supply room after his naughty little nurse stroked him through his trousers during morning report, and now he was torturing Crowley with it once more in that _sinfully_ short little nurse’s uniform.

 _“Fuck…”_ he hissed, grabbing a handful of those sinfully plump thighs and snapping the garter just to see it slap against his angel’s smooth skin.

“Shouldn’t you check my vitals before starting the physical exam, doctor?” his angel teased and Crowley made plans to get back at him for that in the near-distant future.

“I like to get to the meat of the matter, thank you,” he replied smoothly, taking a fresh pair of gloves and opening his desk where a certain bottle of lube that had been waiting there since Aziraphale joined him on rounds. “Now, you know the drill: turn, bend over, spread them nice and wide for me—that’s it, and drop your— _ngk_.”

“My ah, undergarments you mean?” Aziraphale supplied while shimmying out of the lacy, red thong.

“ _Yesss_ , exactly, Crowley hissed, picking up the hem of the skirt to get a nice look at that delicious, fat bottom. All nice and pale against the black of his latex.

He gave a playful swat and Aziraphale let out an affronted gasp, but Crowley paid no mind. He was far more interested in the little wiggle of Aziraphale’s hips, enticing him to do _quite_ a bit more damage than that.

But alas…as a doctor, his job required him to _do no harm_.

He poured a generous dollop of lube on his finger and after putting the bottle away, took a handful of those cheeks and spread them.

Aziraphale let out a low whine as Crowley stretched the rim of his asshole, slowly, deliberately. He jumped when two fingers entered him, teasing and massaging his prostate while another gloved hand snuck between his legs to stroke his chubby cock.

“Please, keep still Mr. Fell. I’d like to do a very _thorough_ examination,” Crowley murmured against the shell of his ear. Aziraphale gasped as his thick erection dug into him and stifled a moan as a third finger was added.

“Easy now, relax those muscles for me, yesss there we go.” Crowley burned the image of Aziraphale unconsciously fucking himself on Crowley’s gloved fingers to memory, the desperate rhythm of his generous hips threatening to undo him. _“Fuck, angel_ ,” he moaned withdrawing his fingers and relishing in that lovely little whine Aziraphale let out as he undid his belt and shucked down his trousers.

Aziraphale bit down his lip as the head of Crowley’s cock breached him, the thick throbbing heat sinking and filling him. From the guttural growl behind him, Aziraphale knew to steady and brace himself before Crowley thrusted all the way inside.

 _Christ,_ he was prepared for a brutal fuck, but maybe he did overdo it with the dress. Or maybe it was the thong…Crowley always did tell him he looked ravishing in red. From the animalistic growls heard above him and the hot slide of Crowley’s cock against his prostate, he must have done _something_ right. Aziraphale yelped as Crowley angled his hips _just so_ and began brutally fucking into him, his mind blanking as sparks of pleasure clouded his vision.

He gave a pitiful whine as Crowley’s dexterous fingers found his cock again, stroking it in time with every thrust to his prostate, driving him wild as the doctor growled into his ear, “ _You little **slut** , denying me all this time and now you walk into my office dressed like **that** and expect me not to fuck you like an animal?” _Aziraphale could do little more than whimper as a bite of teeth sank to the flesh of his neck, leaving a nice, fat bruise for everyone to see. _“Always so prim, so proper, such a good little angel in front of your little friends—what would they say if they saw you now, angel? Getting **fucked** over mean Dr. Crowley’s desk while you moan like a whore? What would they say if they knew how well you got on your knees for me and sucked me off in the doctor’s lounge while no one’s there, how you spread your legs for me in the empty locker rooms, hm?”_

 _“Crowley,”_ Aziraphale whined, unable to do much more other than squeak and gasp, letting out little “ _Ah—ah—”_ s as he came closer and closer to cumming.

“Oh, _now_ it’s ‘ _Crowley’_? What happened to _Doctor,_ angel?” he teased, smoothing down the constellation of bruises he made with sweet, soft kisses.

“ _Please,_ ” Aziraphale whined, pushing back desperately against Crowley’s slowing hips. “ _Doctor,_ please…make me cum.”

He let out a whine as Crowley pulled out completely and before he knew it, he was spun around, back slamming against the solid wood of Crowley’s expansive desk. He was pulled into a brutal, biting kiss as Crowley sank into him once more, reaching even deeper in this position with his legs over Crowley’s shoulders as the doctor fucked him fast and fucked him hard. 

His vision went white as Crowley pumped his leaking cock once, twice—before making a right mess between them.

He heard a _“Fuck, Aziraphale—”_ before feeling his lover spill deep inside him.

Crowley laid there atop him, ear to his slowly steadying heartbeat before reluctantly pulling away and pulling out. Aziraphale remained there, catching his breath and not paying mind to an ogling Crowley who was probably taking mental snapshots of what a sight he made right now, cum all over his skirt and Crowley’s spent leaking out of him.

In fact…

“Crowley!” Aziraphale hissed, groaning as he got up just in time to see his husband take another picture.

“What? You don’t mind me taking them when we’re at home!” Crowley pouted. “C’mon angel, the hospital’s a shite environment to work in, I need something to keep me sane!”

“And that includes a picture of me debauched over your desk?” he sniffed.

“Yeah, especially since you’re so uptight about getting caught.” Crowley pouted. “You won’t even kiss me on the cheek!” He sighed. “Come on angel, we’re _married—”_

“And that’s the point—we wouldn’t be allowed to work together if they knew!” Aziraphale huffed, turning around and bending over to snatch his coat from the floor. He rolled his eyes at another sound of a camera shutter. “ _Crowley_ …”

“What, bent over like that with my cum down your thighs and you think I _wouldn’t_ want a picture of that?”

“Just—be careful. Or they’ll think you’re abusing your position as my superior or something.”

But Crowley only chuckled, drawing his husband to kiss until the irritation in his brow disappeared. “You worry too much, angel—no one’ll know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Little background story on the husbands: they met in med school-- YES Aziraphale was in med school too, but after graduating, he felt like his line of work wasn't where he was happiest, so he went back and got a nursing degree instead and Crowley fully, fully supported him.
> 
> They married after Crowley's intern year and after it became clear that Crowley was really the only one who backed his decision to go into nursing instead as his family, especially "Chief of Medicine" Gabriel, was totally against it.
> 
> i'm over on tumblr @new-ending~ come say hi if you'd like!


End file.
